


First Date

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Dean Needs Cuddles [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Dating AU, First Date, Fluff, Impala Sex, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nervous Dean, Sex, Sex in the Impala, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: Time Stamp of Dean Needs CuddlesDean realized he hasn't taken Cas out on a real First Date and tries to remedy that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FFS it has been MONTHS. But I had two jobs and Christmas happened and New Year and other excuses blah blah blah. And also to put in perspective how much work this is for me. THIS chapter took me TWELVE HOURS to write because I am so, so, very, oh so very slow. I spent the last day of my vacation writing this. And it's not even that great to warrant that amount of time being spent on it. 
> 
> BUT I hope you guys enjoy!! Because I do love this universe and I do still have so many more plans for these two, if I can learn to focus better.

 

Dean smoothed out his jacket again and tried to get the wrinkles out of it. Sam laughed from the bed watching him.

“I told you to give it to me and I’d iron it for you.”

Dean glared at him. “I know how to iron, smart ass. I just-”

“Changed clothes about six times already and didn’t have time to get everything you own date ready?”

“Shut up.”

Sam smiled, stood up and walked over to him. “Don’t be so nervous. Cas already knows you. There’s no pressure. Just be yourself.”

Dean turned in the mirror again. No pressure. Yeah right. Cas knew him, that’s WHY there was pressure. They’d been living with Cas for about 2 weeks before it finally hit him. Dean was getting ready for work when Cas asked him what he wanted for dinner.

_“What do you want tonight? I can make some soup? Or if I go to the store I can get something else?” Cas asked and Dean froze putting his boots on._

_Cas was asking him what he wanted as if that were the only option. As if it were natural. Cas wasn’t anyone’s little housewife and it wasn’t fair for him to always be cooking for them. Sure, Dean had done BBQ a couple times and Sam was the breakfast guy, but it had been Cas cooking the majority of the time since they’d moved in. Well, when they weren’t ordering in. Unacceptable. Dean shook his head and turned to look at Cas._

_“You don’t always have to cook for us Cas. We can just go out and get something.”_

_“Okay so what time?” Cas asked._

_Dean smiled and shrugged. “Whenever is fine with me. I’ll be home around 4:30 so like 6? 6:30? So I have time to change, take a shower or whatever.”_

_“Alright, so I’ll let Sam know when he gets in from class.”_

_“Oh.” Dean said, a sudden disappointment filling his chest. Not that he didn’t enjoy his brother’s company but- “Well, uh, I was, kinda, sort of thinking I could take you out.” He hadn’t been thinking that, but when Cas had thrown Sam in Dean couldn’t help the immediate reaction. He hadn’t really been alone with Cas since the motel. And he missed him. Sappy as that sounded._

_Cas sat up and a grin split his face. “No Sam? So. Like a Date?”_

_“Yeah. A date.” Dean said liking the way it rolled off his tongue. Cas leaned forward and kissed him quickly before pushing past him._

_“Sounds great. But I gotta pee, and you gotta get to work so I’ll see you later.” Cas stopped at the door to the bathroom and smiled at him again doing things to Dean’s poor heart. “Our first official date. Can’t wait Dean.”_

So yeah. There was pressure. Tons of pressure. This was their first date. FIRST. How could that even be possible? He felt so comfortable with Cas, so at ease it’s like they’d been on hundreds of dates already. But they hadn’t. And Cas deserved a REAL date. Not just a hook up in a motel. He deserved all the nice shit Dean could get his hands on. But knowing that just made Dean even more nervous. He’d never been good with the dating thing. Relationships? Sure, they were fine, once he was already in them, but dating? Shit. He didn’t want Cas to wake up one day and realize what he was settling for. He wanted Cas to know he could treat him well. He would make sure this date was perfect. He made reservations at one of the nicest places in town, that alone had been terrifying, he was so much more comfortable eating at like an Applebee’s or something. And with such a nice place comes a dress code and Dean’s wardrobe wasn’t exactly high class. So that had sparked another session of stress as he dug through his duffle bag trying to find something suitable. Something nice, but not like he was trying too hard, but not something too casual either.

Thankfully Cas was over at Gabe’s so he wasn’t watching Dean have a panic attack over the kind of socks he should wear. Gabe had needed some help on….something. So Gabe was going to drop Cas off at the restaurant when they were done. Dean thought Sam may have had something to do with that but he couldn’t be sure. Sam and Gabe were constantly in league with each other so who knew? Dean ran his hands over the jacket one more time then started taking it off frustrated. Sam’s hand came up and stopped him.

“You look good Dean. It’s not noticeable. Cas is gonna love it. Trust me.”

Dean looked in the mirror again and nodded nervously. He thought so too. He’d, eventually, gone with his grey suit, green tie and a green dress shirt. Cas always said he loved Dean in green because it brought out his eyes. He checked his watch and took in another shaky breath. It was now or never.

“Okay Bitch. Wish me luck.”

“You don’t need it. Seriously, just be yourself.” Sam put a hand between his shoulders to help him start walking. “But good luck jerk.”

 

Dean fidgeted again, looked at his watch and tugged at his tie. The tie was too much wasn’t it? He could take it off. He still had time. He could-

“Dean!”

Dean turned around and felt like he’d been sucker punched in the gut. He always knew Cas was beautiful. But god damn. He was wearing a black suit that must have been tailor specifically for him because the way it molded into his body? Dean shifted as discreetly as he could but couldn’t swear to how successful he was. Plus he was wearing a blue shirt with a matching tie. Looked like they had the same idea. Dean grinned. Cas ran up and bent over taking a huge breath, clutching his side.

“I’m really sorry. Gabe decided to take the long way and drive 10 under the speed limit, and then he dropped me a block away because he’s an ass. I am going to get him back I swear to-oh wow.” He stopped talking when he looked up and saw Dean. His eyes roamed over every inch of him and Dean flushed under his inspection. “Wow.”

Dean should say something instead of staring like an idiot. He cleared his throat, “Wow yourself Cas.” He motioned to the hostess. “Ready?”

Cas nodded but hadn’t really stopped looking at him. Dean felt the tingle of embarrassment but it was nothing to the arousal that was creeping in. Cas wearing his favorite color, that’d picked because he KNEW it was Dean’s favorite color, looking at him like that, a little disheveled and out of breath? He cleared his throat again and walked up to the hostess stand. “Winchester?”

She smiled at him and nodded grabbing two menu’s. “You can follow me.”

They followed her without a word and took the seats that she presented to them. Dean could feel the nerves seeping back in. This was a nice place. Like, a really NICE place. He felt so out of place. Like everyone could tell he’d ditched his plaid and boots and was trying to play dress up. He just hoped Cas didn’t think he looked stupid. Cas on the other hand looked like he belonged here. He sat down smoothly and took the offered menu with one of his radiant smiles.

“Thank you.”

The hostess nodded, “Your server will be right with you.” She offered the second menu to Dean who grabbed it but still somehow managed to let it slip from his hand. It hit the table making the silverware clatter. Dean could feel his face flaming.

“Sorry. I got it.” He picked it up and opened it, hoping he could hide behind it.

She smiled, unbothered by his nonsense, “Enjoy your meal.”

“Thank you.” This from Cas because apparently he was the only one able to NOT embarrass himself in the first 5 minutes. She walked off and Dean was grateful. One less person to see him act like a total fool. He felt a touch on his arm and nearly jumped out of his damn chair.

“Dean are you okay?”

He put his menu down on the plate and forced a smile. “Of course. Never better.”

Super convincing. Idiot. He tried again. “So, uh, what did Gabriel need help with?”

“Oh my god. So get this, he KNOWS we have a date tonight and he calls me over to help him with putting a shelf up in his bedroom. A shelf! Was that going somewhere? Had to be done today? Barely had enough time to get changed.” He looked around and smiled. “Glad I did though. This is a really nice place.”

“Yea it had, like, 5 plates on the review which I guess are like stars? I dunno.” Dean had spent his whole break trying to pick the best place. He’d asked some of the guys at work, he’d googled, and he’d made like 10 phone calls but eventually one of the girls took pity on him and told him about this place. Apparently her husband had taken her on their anniversary and it was beautiful.

“Nobody has ever taken me anywhere like this before.” He slid his fingers down and rubbed Dean’s hand. “Thank you.”

The waitress chose that moment to walk up. Crap. He hadn’t even really looked at the menu. He was going to look like an idiot if he didn’t order a nice wine to go with their meal. He grabbed the menu quickly and brought it close to his face again, trying to read the words as quick as humanly possible.

“Good evening. My name is Tabitha, what can I get you to drink tonight?”

Dean scanned the wine’s and started to panic. He knew shit about wine. Beer? Yeah. Whiskey? Hell yeah. Wine? Not so much. Half of this shit was in Italian, and no way in hell was he going to embarrass himself by trying to pronounce that. Better to keep it simple. He looked again, and just randomly picked one of the expensive wines. Expensive meant good right?

“The uh, Merlot?” He’d at least heard of that.

“Very good choice sir. That’s our most popular. Will that be glasses or the bottle?”

Most popular, okay that sounded like a good choice then. And in movies didn’t they usually have a bottle at the table? Was that classier? “The bottle please.” He said before he could change his mind.

“Alright. I’ll give you a minute to look at the menu and be right back with your wine.” She walked off and Cas’ eyes were wide.

“The whole bottle? You trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me?” He asked playfully. God, Dean wished he could be that smooth.

“Nah, I mean, no. You know, I mean, Maybe?” Smooth he was not. He was babbling now. He’d descended from staring like an idiot to babbling. Great. He picked up his menu again and tried to figure out what to order. But more than the menu he was scanning the restaurant. What were other people eating? What was the fancy thing to order? A steak? Maybe, but then a place like this probably didn’t have steak sauce. Pasta? Yeah, but what if he spilled it on himself? He glanced back and saw Cas was watching him with a small frown.

“Dean are you-”

Dean held up his hand, “Fine Cas.” Yeah because he sounded fine. “Just excited for our first da-“ He cut himself off. He couldn’t keep reminding himself that it was their first date. He was nervous enough without that pressure. “-ayum am I hungry.” He finished lamely, when he saw the waitress coming back with their wine. She dropped the wine and the bucket gently on the table and poured into their waiting glasses.  

“Glad to hear you brought your appetite!” She said brightly. “Would you like to hear the special or have you decided?”

A special. Yeah! He could just go with that. That was a safe choice. “What’s the special tonight?”

“Spaghetti alle vongole.” She said and when he blinked at her stupidly she followed it up with, “It’s a spaghetti with clams, it’s very good.”

Clams? Oh fuck. Did they come open? Did he have to open them himself? How embarrassing would that be to have Cas watch him fight with a clam?

“Can we just have two of the New York style steaks? Mine Medium, his Medium-Rare, and we’ll both have the potatoes, roasted with garlic butter. Please.” Cas grabbed Dean’s menu from his fingers and handed them to the waitress. Dean felt his face getting red again. He was such a failure at this that Cas had to jump in and order for him? And he ordered to Dean’s taste not his own. To make _him_ feel better. He was really screwing this date up.

The waitress didn’t show that she noticed, which was polite of her. “Gotta love a man who knows what he wants. You’re steaks will be just a few minutes. May I bring you some bread for the table while you wait?”

“Yeah, I, I mean, yes please.”

She nodded and took the menus away with her. Which meant he had nothing to hide behind. Crap. Okay. He could do this. This was Cas. Cas was easy to talk to. But….what should he talk about? None of their normal conversations were fancy enough for this place. He could hardly just start talking about football, he’d look like a loser. He started looking around the room again and tried to listen in on other people’s conversations. What were they talking about?

“So. Uh.” Dean started but then the waitress came, dropped off their bread and left again just as quickly.

“How was work today?” Cas asked taking a sip of his wine. A large sip. Work. Work was an easy subject. He could do that. He relaxed a bit and started babbling about how he was fitting in at work. He even launched into a story that involved the guys pranking him by taking his books and hiding them all over the locker room. But it wasn’t malicious. More like a rite of passage into their crew since he was still training. They’d teased him good naturedly, watching him find them all one by one until he found them all.

“They finally admitted that I was the only one to ever find ALL of the books without help.”

Cas smiled, “I told you, you’d win them over quickly. That Winchester charm pulls us all in.” He reached out and laced his fingers with Deans. Dean held onto the warm contact and felt all the nerves leaving his body in one fell swoop. He stood up and leaned across the table, determined to get a taste of those perfect lips, he was inches from his prize when the waitress was back with their food. Damn this place was fast. Or, had he been telling that story for longer than he thought? Either way, he sat his ass down quickly and picked up his utensils. Damn, this was a fancy place and here he was about to make out with Cas like it was a McDonald’s. He really didn’t have any kind of manners did he? Cas looked shocked at the appearance of the waitress and watched her put the food down.

“Thank you.” He said and picked up his fork. Dean decided to just start eating before he did something else to embarrass himself. They ate in silence for a long time. Dean’s eyes darting around again, trying to make sure he was eating like everybody else, when he finally stopped. He could do this. He was a grown man. He knew how to eat. He could be worthy of Cas. He wasn’t just a greasy burger guy. Hard part was done. Cas already liked him. He just had to stop being so nervous. He took a deep breath and was about to turn on the charm when Cas grabbed the arm of a passing waiter.

“Can you please ask our waitress to bring the check? And boxes? Something has come up.”

“Of course sir.”

Dean furrowed his brow. Cas’ plate was barely touched and he hadn’t looked at his phone once.

“Cas-”

“You tried Dean. But if you’re going to be this embarrassed being seen with me then we should just stay home. I knew it was too soon for you.” Cas stood up and dug some money out of his pocket. He dropped it next to his plate. “I’ll meet you at the car.” He said softly.

Dean stood up, but Cas had already turned on his heel was halfway out of the restaurant. Damn it. How had he fucked this up so bad? Cas thought he was embarrassed to be seen with him? When Dean was the embarrassing one? There he went again and hurt Cas’ feelings just because he couldn’t be honest about his own shit. The waitress came and took his credit card from him as a bus boy bagged up their food. Dean didn’t even care about the food anymore. His stomach felt like a brick. He’d hurt Cas’ feelings. After everything Cas had done for him. He’d ruined a night that could, no, SHOULD have been easy because he got up in his own head. He’d never been with someone as amazing as Cas before, but that’s what had made him nervous to begin with. He’d just wanted to impress him, show him he was more than a takeout guy. That he thought of Cas as more than just a motel fling. The waitress came back with his card, he tipped like 40% because damn, even if the night had been shit, her service was fantastic. He snatched up the cash from Cas’ side of the table, he was NOT letting him pay for this train wreck, grabbed the bag the bus boy handed him and walked out. He was half afraid Cas wouldn’t be there, but surprisingly enough when he got to the parking lot Cas was there, leaning against the side of Baby.

“Cas!” He called and he saw Cas swipe his eyes quickly. Shit he’d made him cry too? “Fuck man. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault Dean. You tried. You just weren’t ready.”

Dean all but ran to the car, “Cas. I’m-”

“Just open the door Dean.” He wouldn’t even look at him. How could he apologize if Cas wouldn’t look at him? He dropped the food onto the roof of Baby and grabbed Cas’ arm. Cas still refused to look at him.

“Listen to me. You’re wrong.”

That got his attention. Cas glared at him and smacked his hand away. “Oh I’m wrong?”

“Yeah smart guy. You’re wrong.”

“So you weren’t embarrassed? You were scanning the restaurant like any second someone was going to jump up and accuse you of being a homo. You couldn’t even bring yourself to say we were on a date! And every time the waitress came over you’d get as far away from me as the damn table would allow. It’s fine.”

“Except that’s not fine! Anybody who would be embarrassed to be with you doesn’t deserve to be with you in the first goddamned place. I was embarrassed Cas, yeah, because it was our first date. Because this place is nicer than any apartment I’ve ever owned. There were 3 forks on the table, half the menu was in Italian, I don’t know the names of wines and I felt like everybody could tell that I only wear a suit maybe once a year when I have to appear in court. Plus you came in looking like….that and I had to do everything to keep my hands to myself because god damn did I just want to suck on every piece of skin I could get my hands on. But you, you on the other hand looked like you could pronounce everything in that place without a problem, like you’re used to fancy dinners and sophisticated conversation and I was afraid that you’d realize I wasn’t good enough for you!” Dean was all but screaming in the middle of the parking lot and suddenly Cas started laughing. He laughed and didn’t stop until he was bent over and gasping for breath. He finally collected himself and stood up straight wiping his eyes.

“Dean. Baby. I was a hooker. Not a debutante. I had NO idea what anything on that menu even said. I’m good at faking it. Part of my job. I thought YOU picked that place because you liked it.” He reached up and slid his hands around Dean’s neck. Dean’s hand instinctively went around Cas’ waist. “You were really THAT nervous because you were trying to impress me?”

“Yes. I’m not really good at the whole dating thing but I know that I don’t want to lose you.”

Cas shook his head. “Dean. Just be yourself and you can never lose me.”

“That’s what Sam said.”

“Because your brother is smarter than you.”

Dean nudged his forehead against Cas’. “Smartass. Alright, look. I promised you a date, and you’re going to get one. Get in.” He unlocked the door and grabbed the food off the hood and put it in the back seat.

 

30 minutes later and they were Sitting in a booth at Applebee’s with a couple of beers in front of them. Cas smirked and took a sip looking around at all the people crammed into the small place.

“How’d you manage to get us a booth this late on a Friday night?”

Dean finished loosening his tie, his jacket and Cas’ had been left in the Impala because, come on, they didn’t need them. He stood up and  slid onto Cas’ side. “I told her it was our first date.”

“Ahh. I see, manipulation.”

Dean put his hand on his heart in mock offense. “Hey I just told the truth.”

Cas took another sip of his beer, “And you’re on my side of the table because?”

“What? A guy can’t sit next to his BOYFRIEND?” Dean asked loudly. Cas started laughing but put his hand over Dean’s mouth.

“Shhh! Dean, what the hell?”

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand in his and dropped them to the table. “Just wanna make sure you know I’m not ashamed of you Cas. Not by a long shot. Half the girls in this place are drooling over you, guys too. But they can’t have you.”

“See now, THIS is the Dean Winchester I fell in love with.”

“This confident, smooth SOB?”

Cas laughed and patted his cheek, “No, the guy who yells in a crowded restaurant like a dumb ass just to make me feel better.”

“But I am YOUR dumb ass, right?” Dean asked leaning in. Cas shoved his face away from his playfully.

“You are the corniest, most adorable-”

Dean cut him off with a kiss. The first of the night. He’d been staring at Cas’ mouth for what felt like hours, but now just seemed right. His other hand came up and he cupped Cas cheek, just cradling that strong jaw in his hand when he felt Cas’ free hand shoot out and grab his shirt, tugging him closer.

“Ahem.”

Cas started to pull away but Dean pulled him back in for another quick kiss. Cas leaned into it, like he always did, then finally pushed his face away again. “Stop. We have to order food.”

Dean was pleasantly surprised to see Cas’ face was turning red. He’d finally managed to embarrass Cas at least a little tonight. Dean turned to the waitress and handed her the menus. “We’ll get the 2 for $24. Boneless wings as the app. I want the steak, Medium-rare, and he wants the three cheese chicken penne. Please.”

“Might be a little bit of a wait, the kitchen is a bit backed up.” She said taking the menu’s.

“That’s fine. We’ve got all night.” Dean said winking at Cas who laughed.

“Corny.” He shoved Dean again, “Now go to your own side. I’m not giving these guys a free show over here.”

Dean grinned but held up his hands in surrender and slid back onto his own side. “Hey Cas.”

“Hmm?”

“How come you weren’t nervous about our date, but you blush at a little PDA?” He asked leaning over to run a finger over Cas’ still pink cheeks.

Cas pulled his face away and swatted at his hand. “Because. Hanging out with you is easy. Being with you is fun. I figured a date would be just more of us hanging out, just, out at dinner. So it wasn’t scary because I already KNEW how much I wanted to spend time with you. But your kisses? Come on Dean, you KNOW that it’s hard to stop there.”

Dean started laughing. Because the pair of them really were ridiculous. “So you’re imagining a kiss turning into a little chicka chicka boom?” He asked and couldn’t help but keep smiling even when Cas threw a sugar packet at his face. “Okay! Alright. Sorry. But to be fair. You laughed at me first.”

“Because you’re stupid. See if you get any of that from me now smart guy.”

The rest of the night was more of the same. Making jokes at each other’s expense, Dean stealing bites of Cas’ pasta, telling each other stories, and plotting revenge on Gabriel. Cas still hadn’t forgiven him for making him late and just dropping him off on the corner like that.

“What if we get Sam involved?” Cas asked and Dean shook his head.

“That would be TOO mean.”

Cas sputtered, “But HE-” Dean leaned over and put his hand on Cas’ knee under the tale.

Dean tilted his head toward the door. “You wanna get outta here?”

“Did you already pay the check?”

“No I thought we could make a run for it!” Dean rolled his eyes. “ Yes Cas, when you were in the bathroom.”

Cas shifted like he was gonna pull out his wallet and Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him up and out of the booth.

“Don’t worry about it. Tip’s taken care of too.”

                Cas let Dean twine their fingers and leaned into his arm. “I feel bad you spent a lot of money tonight.”

                “More then you know.” He grinned and pulled the cash Cas had put down at the other place and shoved it into his pocket.

                “Hey!” He frowned down at it and then up at Dean. “You didn’t-”

“When I say I am taking YOU out, you don’t get to pay Cas.”

Cas suddenly marched past him and tugged him toward the door. Dean made him stop and when they reached the hostess stand. He leaned over and handed her a $10 discreetly. “Thanks for the assist.” He raised their joined hands and Cas flushed as the hostess’ eyes got wide.

She finally smiled and stuttered, “Always happy to help.”

 Cas took the lead again and pushed the door open and pulled Dean out. Once they were outside he shoved Dean’s shoulder so he backed up a step. “You are so not as funny as you think you are.”

Dean couldn’t help grinning. “Admit it, you wanna laugh. Her face was priceless.”

“No.” He tugged Dean toward the car and when they got there he swung Dean around so his back hit the door. “You got to be in charge of the date and paying for everything, I get to be in charge of seducing you.”

“Cas.” Dean could barely pant out his name before Cas was all over him. Lips, tongue and teeth on his neck, making him grip Cas’ shoulders to steady himself.

Dean arched up into Cas’ hot mouth and dropped his hands to Cas’ stomach, where he untucked Cas’ shirt from his pants. Dean slid his hands up the back of Cas shirt and ran his nails lightly over his heated skin. Cas hissed and shoved them over so he could open the back door. He maneuvered so he could scooch in and pulled dean in with him. Dean managed to shut the door behind him because Cas had let go, but when he turned around Cas had already pulled off his shirt and tie. Damn if he wasn’t efficient. He took a second to look at Cas’ beautiful chest that was illuminated by the moon coming in from the window and tried hard to keep the drool inside his mouth. Damn but Cas was always so damn sexy.

“Cas.” The name was barely a whisper as Cas slide his hands around his shoulders and tried to tug him down. Dean resisted, but only just barely. “Fuck, baby. It’s only 11 o’clock. There are TONS of people coming in and out of this parking lot. And I dunno about you but I don’t want to get arrested for public indecency.”

Cas sat up and bit Dean’s ear roughly, which of course, his dick paid attention to. “Come on Dean. You’ve had sex in your car before.”

“Never in a crowded parking lot!”

Cas seemed to be ignoring him and stuck his tongue in Dean’s ear and was rubbing his hands up and down Dean’s chest, making sure to slide over his nipples.

Dean took a calming breath. “Listen, oh fuck, okay, listen. How about this? Let me get us home and then you can finish seducing me.”

“Hmm.” Cas seemed to be thinking it over then smiled. “Okay.” He reached out and grabbed Dean’s hard dick through his pants, causing Dean to have to steady himself on the back of the seat. “But I want you to fuck me in the Impala, so pick a dark secluded spot. Deal?”

“De-deal.” Oh shit. He had to drive all the way home with THAT in his head? He disentangled from Cas and crawled out of the back seat when Cas made to follow him Dean shut the door in his face. He slid into the driver seat and looked at Cas through the rear view. “You stay back there. You can’t be trusted and I’d rather not run off the road because you can’t keep your hands to yourself. Or because you’re half naked and that’s distracting as hell.” 

Cas’ grin should have warned him that he was in trouble but he was to turned on to pay him anymore attention. He buckled his seat belt and pulled out of the parking lot and started them on the way home. To his credit, Cas just sat in the back seat quite for a few minutes, but then apparently he’d hit his limit because Dean felt his warm breath on his ear as Cas had scooted up and was leaning over the seat.

“You know how hot you look in that suit? Did you wear that green just for me?” He asked and Dean swallowed hard and nodded.

“Did you wear the blue for me?”

Cas kissed his cheek in response, and Dean felt strong hands start massaging his shoulders.

“Cas.”

“What? I’m not doing anything.”

He kept kneading at Dean shoulders, with the occasional kiss to the back of his neck, but never moved any lower, which only frustrated him more.

“I hope you don’t expect this to last very long. Doing it in Baby is kind of my favorite kink.”

Cas leaned in and Dean could feel the smile against his cheek. “Besides the panties you mean?”

Dean laughed, “Besides panties.”

“Maybe one day you can wear panties IN the Impala. For ME. Two for one?” Cas whispered and Dean shivered.

“Fuck Cas, only if you want to see me loose it like I’m a teenager again.”

Cas laughed, “Who says I wouldn’t want that?”

Dean focused back on the road, and started chanting football teams in his head. He needed to calm down, but damn, only Cas was able to get him so fucking turned on with just a hypothetical. He waited for a red light then turned around and pushed Cas back into his seat. “Put your seatbelt on and STAY there.”

“Mmm. Pushy. I love it.” Cas said and did as he was told, clicking his seat belt on.

Dean thought that maybe the rest of the trip would be easier now that Cas wasn’t touching him, but that would have been asking for too much.    

“Dean.”

“Hmm?”

“Do you want to have sex with me in the back of Baby?”

Dean bit back a groan and nodded. “Yes. Fuck.”

“Have you thought about it before now?”

“Yes.” Dean grit his teeth. HAD he thought about it. He’d had dreams about it.

Cas grinned, “What if I tell you this is how I planned for the night to end? That I’ve been thinking about it probably more than you? What it will feel like to have you shove me against the leather seats? Watching your face as I whine for you to straddle my face. The two of us squished together in this tight space, you holding onto the ceiling panting, as I get you hard with my mouth and then you take your hard-”

“CAS! Fuck. You’ve been practicing your dirty talk.”   

“Like it?”

Dean managed to pull into their apartment complex parking lot without crashing, miracle by any other name. “It’s unnecessary. We’re here.”

“When is dirty talk ever NECESSARY? I mean, some guys can’t get off without it, but it’s still not-Dean?”

Dean had parked in the back of the lot under a patch of trees where he knew they’d be mostly covered from prying eyes, yes someone could come by, but all the way back here it was unlikely. He didn’t even bother getting out of the car. He simply snapped his seatbelt off and crawled over the seat. 

“Dean.” Cas breathed and unclicked his own seatbelt. Dean took Cas’ face, roughly in his hands and pulled him up for a kiss. Cas met him eagerly, his tongue sliding in without hesitation. He dominated the kiss despite Dean controlling the angle. Which, yeah, Dean loved. Cas knew by now that Dean liked to be dominated. Cas slid over and laid back on the seat, breaking the kiss. He looked up at Dean and smirked before grabbing Dean’s tie that was still around his neck and using it to pull him down and back into the kiss. He’d debated on the tie twice today. Part of him thought it was too much, but Sam swore that it pulled the look together so he’d relented and stuck with it, now he was glad he did. Because Cas using it to pull him down, holding it in his fist to make sure Dean stayed close? Fuck. Yeah. He slid his hand up into Cas’ hair and held his head down against the seat as he kissed him. Holding him right where he wanted him. And if Cas’ pants were anything to go by, he was just as into it. He was wiggling against Dean and let go of his tie to start unbuttoning his shirt. He nipped at Cas’ swollen lips gently and pushed his free hand between them to unbutton Cas’ pants.

“God Babe. You taste so good.”

“Because I had the pasta.” Cas said and Dean snorted.

Dean let his other hand slip out of Cas’ hair as he sat back to pull Cas’ pants down. Which was much easier since Cas had already taken off his shoes and put them off to the side. He’d probably done that before they even left the Applebee’s parking lot. Cas for his part lifted his ass to help him get them off. He got them off and tossed them into the front seat where they wouldn’t get in his way. He looked down at Cas in only his boxer briefs sprawled out on the backseat and could have come just like that. Fuck, if that wasn’t the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. He dug in his pocket for a second and finally managed to get his phone out. Of course Cas noticed.

“What are you doing?”

Dean slid it into picture mode but Cas was covering his face. “Dean! Come on!”

“Please Cas.” He asked and tried tugging Cas’ hands away from his face.

“No! Why do you want a picture?” Cas was holding strong, determined not to let Dean take a good picture.

“Because you in the back of baby is the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen in my entire goddamned life. Come on, you take pictures of me all the time.”

Cas shook his head, “Not during sex.”

“No, but you have tons of me sleeping, where I’m wearing exactly this or even less.”

“You had a blanket on.”

Dean put his hand on Cas’ stomach and started rubbing small circles. “Please sweetheart?”

“Why do you even want it for anyway? You know I’m not going to let you use it as your wallpaper. What if Sam picked up your phone? Or Gabe? Or someone at work?”

“Well that would teach them not to go through my phone without asking wouldn’t it?”

“Dean.”

Dean sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. “Fine.” He grabbed both of Cas’ hands and held them above his head. “That just means that you have to let me really look at you now. So I can memorize this moment. How your soft skin looks on my leather seat. The tinge of red in your face, your hair sticking up in every direction, the way that your legs are shaking, how fast your chest is rising as you try to catch a breath. Beautiful.”

“Fuck Dean.” Cas kicked out against the door as he bucked up against him. “Get naked, hurry up.”

Dean let go of Cas’ hands and pushed the shirt off his shoulders, the least he could do since Cas went to the trouble to unbutton it for him. He tossed it with Cas’ pants in the front seat. When Cas grabbed his tie and pulled him down into another hot kiss he decided that could stay on. Who was he to deny Cas this obvious tie kink? He let Cas kiss him for a minute, just enjoying that thick tongue taking charge as Cas’ hard body rolled up against him. Then he pulled back, with a hell of a lot more strength then he thought he had and grabbed Cas’ underwear.

“This is what you wanted right Cas? Me too. Fuck. So hot. You’re so hot.” He threw Cas’ underwear over the front seat again and laughed a little to himself when he saw them land on the steering wheel. Cas didn’t notice and kept moaning underneath him.

“Damn. Dean. Under, under the seat. Hurry.”

Dean leaned over and immediately his fingertips brushed something and he pulled it out and grinned. A bottle of lube. So, Cas hadn’t been kidding when he said he planned for the night to end this way. He dropped the bottle on Cas’ stomach, leaned forward and kissed him. He couldn’t help grinning as he pulled back and threw his thumb over his shoulder.

“There’s lube in the glove box too.”

“So you?”

“Always hoping.” Dean said

Cas laughed, “Well hurry up and put those prayers into practice.”

The sound really did warm his heart. Being with Cas made him happy. And damn the sex with Cas? The best he’d ever had. Because not only d did they have sex, they had FUN. Cas was his best friend as well as his boyfriend and when he gave him one of those smiles he fell all the more in love with him.

Dean uncapped the lube and drizzled it on his fingers. It was a little cold, but he didn’t really have the patience to warm it up. And with the way Cas kept pulling on his tie and scratching at his shoulders he didn’t think Cas wanted to wait anymore either. He pushed Cas’ leg over the front bench to open him up a little wider and to give himself some more room to maneuver. It was a tighter fit than it had been with any of the girls he’d brought back here. But fuck if this wasn’t 100x hotter than those other times so a little less space was a fair trade off.

He reached down and rubbed the pad of his thumb over Cas, who hissed and pushed up into it. His finger slipped in and Cas was pushing down trying to get more. Dean obediently obliged. He pulled his thumb out and pushed his pointer finger in nice and slow. Cas’ started making whining noises in the back of his throat, which was music to Dean’s ears. He’d do literally anything to get more of those noises. So he kept up a steady pace of slowly pushing his finger in and out of Cas.

“De-eean.” Cas grit out as Dean added a second finger.

“Yeah baby. Yeah. Me too. Almost there.”

Cas shook his head harshly. “Not almost there! Give it to me Dean, stop playing with me.” He grabbed Dean by the tie again and roughly yanked him down until they were forehead to forehead. “Now.”

Dean nodded, “Okay. Yeah. Yeah.”  He shoved his pants and boxers down to his thighs and grabbed Cas’ thighs and tilted him up. He picked up the lube again and slicked himself up very professional, now was not the time to jerk off. He snapped the lube closed and dropped it onto the floor. He looked at Cas laying back against the door with his leg thrown over the seat and fuck he almost came just like that. He closed his eyes and calmed his racing heart. Then leaned in and kissed Cas again as he slid into him. Cas groaned into his mouth and Dean heard the creak of leather as Cas reached out and held onto the front seat from balance. Or maybe that was his heel digging in, either way, it was sexy. He pulled back, slowly and then pushed in again just as slowly, torturing them both. But damn, he wanted to draw it out. The noises Cas was making, the picture he made, the fact that this was a walking wet dream come true. Cas slid his hand onto Dean’s shoulder and very purposely dug his nails in causing Dean to hiss and open his eyes.

“Move Dean. Move. NOW.”

“Bossy.” He said, but grabbed Cas’ hips higher in his hands and used the leverage to slide in harder, faster.

“YeeES!” Cas hissed out and increased the pressure on Dean’s shoulder, holding on for dear life as he kept moving. Faster, and faster, prompted by Cas’ moaning and the hitches in his breath every time Dean hit his prostate. Dean knew Cas was close when he started consistently hitting Cas’ prostate, using his arching and clawing as cues. “Dean!”

Dean nodded, the sweat falling into his eyes and his own breaths coming in sharp pants. He swung Cas leg over his shoulder and thrust into him hard a couple more times and Cas was arching up into him, coming on their stomachs. That was literally all it took for Dean. Watching Cas come so hard, in the back of the impala? Calling his name? Yeah, he didn’t anything more than that. He lost his strength and fell forward barely catching himself of the seat before he crushed Cas. They lay there, faces inches apart panting in the dark, quite impala for what felt like hours. Finally Cas smiled up at him and ran his hands through his hair.

“Everything you dreamed of?”

Dean shook his head, “So much fucking better.” He kissed Cas softly, now that the edge had been taken off, able to be more tender and gentle. He pulled back and rubbed at Cas’ thigh. “You okay?”

“Why do you think I do Yoga?” Cas asked and Dean laughed, kissing him again. Fuck he loved him.

Dean leaned back and pulled up his pants before reaching over to grab Cas’. They got, well, not completely dressed, but presentable enough to get out of the car. Dean put his shirt back on but didn’t bother buttoning it up. Cas put his pants on but just shoved his underwear in his pocket, his face turning red when he realized they were sprawled on the wheel.  He did button his shirt, but only like 3 buttons, so his chest was mostly exposed, much to Dean’s delight. They grabbed their coats and just carried them into the building. When they opened the door to the apartment Sam and Gabe were sitting on the couch playing video games. Sam took one look at them and grinned.

“Guess we don’t have to ask how the date was?”

“YOU!” Cas said throwing his jacket at Gabriel who just caught it and laughed.

“What? You obviously had a good time!”

Cas looked like he was going to pounce on him so Dean leaned over and scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder.

“Dean?”

“You can get revenge on him tomorrow. As for tonight I’m not done with you yet. And unless you guys want to stay and listen like perverts, because I plan to make Cas scream, I suggest you go hang out at Gabe’s. Nice try at cock blocking Gabe. Better luck next time.” He didn’t even wait for their response just marched them into the bedroom and closed the door. He kicked off his shoes and dropped Cas onto the bed. Cas was looking up at him with the biggest smile.

“You should have seen Gabe’s face. He was so not expecting that. Have I told you today that I love you?”

Dean shrugged and pulled his tie off over his head and slipped his shirt off. “Maybe, but you can tell me again.”

“I love you Dean.”

“Love you too Cas.” He leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to Cas waiting mouth. They laid like that for a while, just trading kisses and worrying about taking it further when Cas eventually smiled into his mouth.

“So.” Kiss. “Next time.” Kiss. “Panties?” Another searing kiss

Dean nodded unbuttoning Cas’ shirt, determined that this time when he got Cas naked he would stay that way. “Next time Panties.”  

 

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/0e/ee/f3/0eeef396f10d0b1b2b24ec9d2db92d6d.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you anyone who reads, comments, favorites, subscribes or leaves kudos. I appreciate you all so much and you're apart of why I keep writing! The other part is the voices that won't shut the hell up.


End file.
